Go Your Own Way
by Comedy Kitty
Summary: 'He had never seen the man so distraught. This was the side of Jack Sparrow that he had always hid from everyone...including himself. He was a wreak inside.' [Missing scene. Viggy/One Shot.]


Go Your Own Way

((This picks up right after they kill Barbossa and get back to the ship. And this will piss of a bunch of people but no slash. It's not meant to be slash but if you can interpret as slash, think what you want. I can't stop/control your thoughts. I once was a slash-shipper, but I just can't see Will and Jack. Will is too busy drooling over Elizabeth and Jack doesn't seem like the lovey-type. Sorry mates. Also, I'm sure Jack isn't angst-filled...but too bad. I'm an angst whore...or maybe an angst pimp...whatever. All flames will be use to burn Norrington's ship. I hate him...stupid Norringtono...))

Captain Jack Sparrow was silent. That was the one thought that plagued William Turner's mind at the present moment. That in itself proved there was something wrong, seeing as he and his companions just barely escaped death by cursed pirates...again. But, Jack's quiet behavior worried Will. Since he had met the eccentric pirate, the older man had not shut up for a moment. If he wasn't babbling about pirates and rum, he was singing or humming that damned pirate song. Even Elizabeth Swann was looking at Jack with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

Jack nodded slowly. "They've done what's right by the code. I can ask no more of them." He said almost sadly. Will looked at the floor of the boat, wanting to turn it away and try to reach the Black Pearl. It would never work. The Pearl was long gone. _Bloody pirates..._ Will thought angrily. _They leave their captain behind to be hung._ That was Captain Sparrow's fate: a noose and a hint of satisfaction left on Norrington's face.

Will hid a scowl at the thought of the Commodore. Elizabeth's _fiancée_. To avoid the anguish tainting his thoughts, he moved his mind from that topic. He could worry about that later. Right now, he needed to figure out a way to save Jack. He mulled it over in his mind endlessly, but before he could think up a solution, they were at the Commodore's ship. Norrington already pulled Elizabeth onboard and someone else had his or her hand out for Will to take. He let himself be pulled onto the ship, instantly receiving a blanket draped over his shoulders. He watched them yank Jack up from the boat, tossing him onto the deck as if he were scum. _He's a pirate...he is scum..._ Will reminded himself. But try as he may, he couldn't convince himself Jack was as horrific as everyone made him out to be. This was the man who saved his and Elizabeth's life. _He's a good man_. Will watched Governor Swann whisk Elizabeth away, ignoring her shouts protesting the fate of Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," Norrington began, only to be interrupted.

"It's King Jack!" Jack corrected, gesturing to the crown atop his head. "Cap'n Sparrow was gettin' a bit old. Now I am King Jack!" His grin wavered for a moment, then disappeared when he caught the poisoned glare he was receiving from the Commodore. "But, Cap'n Sparrow will do..." He shrugged.

Norrington clenched his jaw in clear annoyance. Will couldn't help but smile. Jack could get under Norrington's skin like no other could. "Mr. Sparrow," He continued, ignoring Jack's request for his new title. "Although we are grateful for saving Elizabeth and Mr. Turner, you are still a _pirate_ and-"

"Yes, I am a devil!" Jack said with a small smirk, waving his arms in his usual drunken fashion. He leaned into Norrington's face, inches away from him. "Therefore I deserve the noose. I believe we've gone ov'r this before." Norrington let out a frustrated hiss, stepping away from Jack. He reached over, snatching the crown from Jack's head.

Jack opened his mouth to protest his trinkets being taken from him, but a hand stopped him. "Not a word, Mr. Sparrow." He growled. "Search him for any other items he has stolen, then lock him up until we reach Port Royale. This time, I will make sure Mr. Sparrow is on time for his trip to the gallows."

Will watched the scene before him, enraged they would treat someone who had saved so many lives like that. Although Jack seemed to be acting like his usual self, there was something different. His eyes would occasionally flicker to the sea. It was if he was expecting the Pearl to return for him. _Don't get up your hopes Jack..._Will pushed that from his mind for a moment as he stepped forward. "Commodore, you can't do this. He saved my life, Elizabeth's life and probably this entire crew's as well!" Will argued.

Norrington said nothing for a moment, just looking at Will. "William. He is a pirate. That's all there is to that. He will be hung the next 'morrow." He said darkly, leaving before Will could say anything else. He looked to Jack sadly, watching the crew strip him of his "effects", taking all that he carried. Jack caught Will's eye, giving him a smirk and a wink.

One of the crewmembers placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Come Mr. Turner, you've had a trying day. We must get you cleaned up." Will pulled away, looking back at Jack, who was being taken down to the lower decks...the cells. "Oh, don't you worry about that _pirate_. He'll get what he deserves."

"He deserves to be let free! He does not deserve death for saving lives." Will said, now shouting at this man. "And I will not stand by and let an innocent man be hung."

The man chuckled. "Mr. Sparrow is far from innocent, Mr. Turner. Now you must calm down." Will gritted his teeth, complying for now. He followed the man to a cabin, receiving dry clothing and a bandage for his hand. Will simply thanked him and asked for solitude. Once he was left alone, he waited...for the opportune moment.

***

Not too much longer, most everyone was asleep or tending to the wounded, aside of those on the night shift. This was fortunate for Will. He would be able to sneak by unnoticed, seeing as the only thing soldiers had on their minds was bragging of their recent victory over the pirates. He made his way across the deck, pausing at Elizabeth's cabin. Her shouting had long since stopped. Now, only muffled whispers could be heard. Ignoring it for now, Will continued until he reached the lower level of the ship. He found a single cell and took a moment to be thankful that Norrington had a bit of humanity left in him. As least he had the decency to give Jack a separate cell than Barbossa's crew. Will stood outside of Jack's cell, staring at him for a moment. The captain was sitting in the farthest corner of the cell, his back to the wall and his head bowed. "Jack." Will whispered.

"Will, ye shouldn't be 'ere." Jack said, his voice void of all emotion. Will couldn't help but frown. This wasn't the same Jack Sparrow that had sauntered into his life not a week ago. Before Will could speak, Jack held up a single finger. "Unless, ye have one of the following: my ship, some whores, I wouldn't want ye to be lonely mate." He listed, looking up to wink at Will. "the keys, or perhaps a table so ye can do yer leverage...thing, rum or...my hat." He finished, accenting each item by counting on his fingers.

Will scowled. "I'm going to get you out of here. I don't know how quite yet, but I won't let them kill you."

"Oh goody!" Jack shrieked, clapping his hands together. "I can just imagine my escape at yer hands now!" He lost the sarcasm, placing his hands behind his head. "Don't bother. Ye'll only do somethin' incredibly stupid and they'll string ye up as well."

"You don't know that."

" 'Course I do! I know this 'cause yer a terrible pirate, jest like 'ole Bill." Will looked at Jack in shock. "No offence." He added quickly.

"Jack...you aren't making any sense." Jack sighed, standing up.

"Will. I said yer father was a good man. I nev'r said he was a good pirate. You, like Bill, cared too much of others. Namely, me. You and yer father made it yer damn mission to cover me ass. Obviously, I don't do a good 'nough job meself." Jack's gaze fell to the ground. "An' if ye continue to care so much, it'll get ye where yer father is...dead." He said, his voice falling to a whisper. At this point, Jack was pacing back and forth in his tiny cell. Will watched him, noticing something: his drunken stagger was now a brisk nervous pace. "Will, just forget 'bout me. I've 'ad this comin' to me fer years. I s'pose it's me time to get caught. Better me than me crew."

"Your crew left you to die."

"I ordered them to keep to the code. I don't expect them to return-"

"Don't lie to me Jack, and don't lie to yourself." Will growled, trying to force some sense into Jack. "I see you look to the ocean. In your mind, even though you deny it, you want them to come back for you."

"Well, I want a lot of bloody things!" Jack yelled in return to Will. "For instance, yes, I want the Pearl to return. Also, I want Bill to be alive an' well, so we could go drinkin' an' singin' pirate songs 'till we passed out. But, he's at the bottom of the bloody ocean." Jack stopped, noticing Will's hurt expression when he spoke of Bill so bluntly. _The lad doesn't truly care he was a pirate..._ He ran a hand through his mess of dreadlocks and beads. Will looked on, unable to pinpoint the emotions he felt as he watched Jack. He had never seen the man so distraught. This was the side of Jack Sparrow that he had always hid from everyone...including himself. He was a wreak inside. Jack stopped pacing for a moment, taking a seat on the filthy floor, hiding his face in his hands. "Befor' I was marooned, Bill did almost this exact thing." He started, his voice soft. "The crew was ready to have me walk, an' he had to say a few words to me. So, while no one was payin' attention, he talked to me. He...tol' me I was a bloody fool for lettin' them do this to me. How I should try an' escape. How he wouldn't let it happen. I said nothin' to 'im. He looked so angry, but I knew Bill too well. He couldn't hate anyone if he tried, 'twas just the way Bill was. But, when I walked, I looked back and said 'ye best not forget yer promise, William.' He smiled and mouthed 'an' ye better remember yer own, Cap'n Sparrow.' Ye see, after ye were born, Bill an' I made each other promise somethin'. I promised to watch yer back if anythin' ever happened to Bill, an' he promised not to do anythin' stupid if anythin' happened to me." Jack stopped, clearing his throat suddenly. "He didn't do well in keepin' his...but I'll be damned if I don't keep mine."

"Jack, I don't need you to–" Jack help up his hand, silencing Will.

"They told ye what they did to Bill, didn't they?" Will looked to the ground, nodding. "Damn..." He heard Jack mutter after a distinct sigh. "I'm sorry they were the ones that told ye...ye shouldn't have heard it from them. I should'e told ye."

The guilt lining Jack's voice frightened Will. He had no idea how to react to Jack like this. Silence grew between them, think with tension. Will just watched Jack, waiting for anything. Then, he watched Jack touch a spot on his chest gingerly. He noticed the small tare in the fabric of Jack shirt, recalling the moment when Barbossa stabbed Jack. "How did that feel?" he asked, curious to know what went on in Jack's mind and just as anxious to break the silence.

Jack's face twisted into a smirk. "It felt...feels, empty. There was s'pposed to be pain, but there was nothin'." He twisted the torn edges of the blood stained cloth between his fingers. "There's a scar...but I feel like there should be somethin' more. A sensation, anything. But, there's just this void." He trailed off, his hand falling away from where the wound would've been. He shook his head, letting the thick silence return between them, keeping it that way for minutes. Just as Will opened his mouth to speak, Jack beat him to it. "Will, whatever ye have planned, forget it. I won't be able to live with me self if I have another death of a Turner on me chest. I'm not worth it." He said harshly, emphasizing his last sentence. "Now get back to yer bloody cabin, forget yer heroics and yer delusions of life for me. I'm ready for the end..."

"You are entirely too calm about this..." Will snapped, angry at Jack. How could he just sit there and accept that he would die after all the stunts he had pulled to save himself and Elizabeth? Now furious that Jack was ignoring him, Will slammed his fist against a bar, needing to get his anger out of his system.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, sitting back and shutting his eyes. "Don't be doin' that. Yer not a pirate. Stop tryin' to act like one."

"I know why you won't try to escape, or let anyone help you. You're a coward." He noticed Jack wince at his words, but it was too late to take it back now. "Let yourself be hung. It's not on my conscious any longer." With that, Will left as quickly as he could, wanting to get away before he said anything else he would regret. In his self loathing about his behavior towards Jack, he rushed towards his cabin, not remembering he had snuck down in the first place.

"You there!" Will stopped short, cursing mentally. One of the soldiers rushed over to him. "Mr. Turner, what in the blazes are you doing up and about?" The man asked incredulously.

"I had to see Mr, Sparrow for a moment. I need to assure myself that he is the bloody scoundrel everyone thinks he is."

The man looked at him, anticipating for him to agree with the rest. "And...?" He questioned. Will scowled, ignoring the question and walking back to his cabin before the redcoat could say another word. _It almost bloody worked, Jack. You almost got me. But, whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you._

Down on the lower decks, Jack let out a sigh of either relief or sadness. "Tha's it, lad. Don't look back. Don't ruin yer life for me," he muttered to himself, praying Will would heed his advice. "Yer not a damn pirate...ye don't need to care for one...ye don't need to die for one. Go yer own way, Will Turner..."

((Yep, I definatly hate this ending. In fact, I hate the last half of this. It's too jumpy...all well, please give any thoughts you have on it. I'm open for anything. I'm probably going to have another short viggy up soon. I can't commit myself to write a bigger fic...))


End file.
